Love you to death
by SaffronAngel
Summary: When something unforeseen happens to Nessie, what is Jake's reaction? Complete unless a sequel comes to me later on.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. I wish though.

SUMMARY: Nessie's stopped growing. But is the imprint strong enough to keep Jake beside her when things start to go wrong?

A/N: This is being posted for Chylea. I promised and now I fulfill it.

* * *

Nessie was thrilled. Her family was letting her go into Vancouver with some of her school friends. It was going to be great. They planned on leaving right after last bell on Friday and they'd be back sometime late that night. They were going to do shopping and a movie as well as dinner.

Her parents had been a hard sell. Eventually though, they gave in. Jake however was a whole other story.

"No way! You're too young! I mean, come on, you're only seven!"

"Jacob Black!" Tears started streaming down the young woman's face. "I may have only been on this earth for seven years but I have the mind of a college grad! I know more than you do!"

"Nessie, this isn't about how much you know. This is about the fact that your parents have kept you so sheltered that you don't know how to deal with the real world."

"Maybe that's why they gave into me. They want me to have a chance at seeing the real world. Being a part of it. How will I ever be able to blend in if I don't go out like other kids my age?"

"Honey, seven year olds don't go out. Not on their own anyway. You have the body of a sixteen year old but not the street smarts of one. You know that all I want is for you to be safe."

"I know that, Jake. And I love that about you. You've been there for me anytime I need you. And I need you to let me do this. I know how you feel. I know you worry about me. But I also know that you need to let me learn some things on my own."

She turned on the look. It was the one guaranteed to get her whatever she wanted from the young wolf in front of her. He hated that look because once she turned it on, he couldn't deny her.

He decided that it would be best just to give into her now and save himself the trouble later. "Okay. I give. Just make me one promise?"

"What?"

"That you will stay with your friends and not wander off? Please."

"I promise." She leaned in and kissed Jake on his cheek. "Now to go ask Aunt Alice to help me pick out my outfit for the night."

"I think I'll be running patrol that night. That way I don't have to think about all the trouble you could get into." Nessie got a look of outrage on her face and lightly punched Jake in the shoulder.

Two mornings later, Nessie was ready for school. Alice had gotten her a pale blue silk shirt and black skinny jeans. She was wearing pale blue boots to complete the outfit.

"Thank you so much for letting me go tonight. I promise I'll be careful."

"Please do, Renesmee. Otherwise, we may not let it happen again," her father warned her.

A horn sounded outside. "That would be Jenny. She told me that she'd pick me up this morning." Nessie bounded out the door and climbed into her friend's car.

Waving at her parents, they pulled away.

That afternoon, a group of six teenage girls were at the mall. They started at one end and shopped like mad all the way through. Of course, Nessie stopped at a few more shops than the rest and didn't go into some that they did.

They had made it to the end of the mall and headed out to the cars. Everyone had bags upon bags and it was funny to watch them try to arrange everything in the trunks and back seats while figuring out where everyone was going to sit.

"This is great, Jenny! Thanks for inviting me along. The only shopping I get to do at home anymore is with Alice. And she just doesn't get the need for me to pick out my own clothes."

"Of course not. She needs to be bossy because she's an older sister. That's just the way they are. My older sister is the same way. By the way, your brothers are all so hot. I'm surprised that you don't have lines of girls at the door to go out with them.

"I don't count Jasper as a brother. He's still technically a Hale and with my sister Alice." The lies rolled so easily off her tongue that sometimes she found herself almost believing them. Of course, she couldn't tell Jenny that she was actually only seven years old. How could she ever believe that one?

"So he's more like an uncle to you then?"

"Yeah. He's really into history which is how I get such good grades in there. He helps me a lot." Suddenly, she remembered something. "Hey, Jenny, there's a book store on the way to the restaurant. Could you drop me off there? I need to pick up a book that Jasper ordered."

"Sure. Want me to wait for you?"

"Nah. It's just three blocks down from the restaurant. You can go on ahead and get the table. I'll just pick up the book and run down there. It won't take long."

"Okay. If you're sure, Nessie." Nessie nodded and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks!" Nessie called as she walked out the door of the bookstore carrying Jazz's book. Looking down the darkened street, she could make out the lights of the restaurant with her enhanced vision.

She headed off, really hating the fact that she had to keep to human speed.

The man grabbing her from behind made her drop Jasper's book. He dragged her into the alley and slammed her up against the wall.

When the dots cleared from her eyes, she could see the wild look in the man's eyes as he started pulling at her clothes. She struggled, calling out for help.

"Stupid bitch! Shut up!" His huge hand caught the side of her face. Tears streamed down her face as she continued her struggle in silence.

But when he tore her shirt open, she snapped. Her hands came up to the side of his face. Suddenly, she wrenched, his neck snapping. Then his head came off in her hands, spraying her with his blood.

A spotlight caught her in its glare. She was drenched in blood, a man's head in her hands with his body at her feet.

"Hold it right there!" the two officers yelled as they approached her.

Nessie's vision swam and the world blacked out, her tiny form crumpling into the puddle of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Cullen to ER. Dr Cullen to ER." Carlisle sighed as he stood up from his desk and moved to the door.

Nessie had woken up during the ambulance ride to the hospital. She moved from the gurney to the bed on her own.

She could smell the blood covering her body. She could feel the hunger creeping into her throat. Lifting one hand from her lap, she stared at it in curiosity.

Her tongue crept out to lick at the blood. The male officer left the room. Nessie put her finger in her mouth and sucked the blood off it.

About the time she was cleaning off a third finger, Carlisle walked into the room. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" he hissed. Spinning to the others in the room, "Leave me alone with my daughter."

Everyone cleared the room. "Renesmee, stop."

Deliberately, she lifted her hand to her mouth with every intention of cleaning off another finger. Carlisle grabbed her wrists and pinned them in her lap. "Nessie, please stop. For your mother."

She was fighting him, just like a newborn. He just held her still with one hand and pulled his cell phone out with the other.

"Esme, bring some clean, comfortable clothes to the hospital for Renesmee. I'll explain when you get here. Bring Bella and Jake if you can." He hung up and lay a hand to the girl's cheek. "Nessie. Look at me, Renesmee."

At the gentle tone, Nessie stopped struggling and looked at her grandfather as if seeing him for the first time. "Carlisle?"

He sighed. "Yes. You're safe now. Your mother is on her way. I need you to focus for me. I need to examine you. Can you sit still for me? Just like when you were a baby?" She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

After about ten minutes, Carlisle ascertained that the blood covering his granddaughter's petite frame was not her own but rather that of a dangerous man who had died trying to assault her. "Okay. I think it's safe for you to take a shower now." He led her over to the bathroom and told her where everything was. Then he pulled out a trash bag. "Put those clothes in here when you get them off. Everything. Okay?"

She nodded and pushed the door closed behind him. A couple of minutes later she handed out the trash bag of blood-soaked clothes. "Carlisle?" came the whispered voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. The blood just smelled so good and I found myself getting so thirsty …"

"It's okay. It was a slip. That's all. Go ahead and take your shower. Esme and Bella will be here soon. They're bringing you some clean clothes and then they'll take you home."

"Okay." She had never sounded more like a lost child until that moment. The door clicked shut and Carlisle heard the water start.

Going to the door of the room, he opened it to find two nurses and the officers standing there. "Burn this please," he told one of the nurses as he handed the bag to her. Turning to the other one, he continued, "My daughter is taking a shower right now. Would you please go in and change the bed?"

Before the nurse with the bag left, the male officer spoke up. "You can't burn that. It's evidence."

"It is not. We all know that this blood belongs to the man that died in that alley. That isn't the question that would be raised if this goes to court. They'll want to know how it happened." He nodded to the women and both nurses left to do his bidding. He turned to the officers. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The female officer spoke first. "Officer Pelson and I were pulling our normal patrol. We always slow down while passing alleys in case we see something. Well, I noticed this book laying on the sidewalk. I figured something had to have happened there. We stopped and when the spotlight hit the young woman, we didn't know what to think. She was covered in blood, holding a head in her hands and the rest of the body was laying at her feet."

The male officer took over. "It was weird. She licked her lips as we told her to hold still. Then her eyes went wide as if she had just noticed that she was covered in blood and she passed out. We called for an ambulance and a coroner's wagon. She woke up in the ambulance and then you caught up with us here."

"Doctor, I picked up the book from the sidewalk. I have it in the car."

"Would you please bring it to me?" He was curious as to whether or not this was Nessie's book. She nodded and went out to the patrol car.

As she was walking back in, Jake, Esme and Bella came up to Carlisle. "Where's Nessie?" Jake demanded.

"Jake, relax for a moment. I want to let you know what I know. Esme, would you and Bella take the clothes in for Nessie? I think she could use your support now."

As the women disappeared into the room, Jake turned to Carlisle. "Why does Nessie need new clothes? What happened? Why are the police here?"

"Apparently, Jake, something happened to Nessie on her way to join her friends at the restaurant. She had told me she would pick up Jasper's order at the bookstore. They apparently went on without her and she was walking to the restaurant when …"

Just then Jake smelled Nessie's tears. To him, they'd always had a special scent. He didn't listen to another word that Carlisle said. He just pushed into the room.

The scent in the room hit him hard. He could smell Nessie and … a stranger. Some strange man's scent was all over his Nessie.

Standing dead still in the middle of the room with her mother on one side and her grandmother on the other was a teary-eyed Renesmee, her long hair still wet from her shower. The scent was all over her.

A deadly rage came over him and he started shaking. Bella and Esme moved in front of the young woman who was shaking and cringing away from him in terror.

Jake shouted out in rage and turned, running out of the room and out of the hospital.

Nessie crumbled to the floor, tears flowing harder now.

"He saw my eyes. He knows what I did. I disgust him now." The whispered words broke not only both women's hearts but also Carlisle's. All three would be in tears if they could.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and Esme wasted no time after that wrapping the precious child in her special blanket, the one Jake had given her for when she got scared and he couldn't be there for her. Every time it was washed, he would come over so that his wolf could roll around on it and leave his scent there for her.

Nessie curled up on the back seat of the car in tears thinking that Jake hated her now. She was certain she'd never see her favorite face again.

Jake had phased the minute he hit the tree line. He ran until he was actually feeling as if he'd come home. Running up to the house he could see just beyond the woods, he recognized the scent. He had come home. He was in La Push at the reservation.

He nosed at the door. It opened and Seth poked his head out. "Jake! What are you doing here?"

Jacob just nudged Seth as if telling him something. The younger man nodded. "Gottcha. Need clothes."

The wolf nodded and trotted back to stand on the ground. Seth reappeared in the door moments later with an old pair of sweatpants. Jake took them gently in his teeth and headed into the woods, coming back what seemed to be seconds later.

"Thanks, Seth. What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on your dad. He got the flu a little while back and I've been helping to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't come down sick again."

"Thanks for looking out for him."

"Now back to my question. What are you doing here?"

"I needed some time away from all of that mess."

"What about Nessie?"

"She'll be fine. She has her family to look after her." _'And whoever that guy was,'_ he thought bitterly.

"There's more to it than that, man. I've learned to read your expressions. But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I'm here when you decide to."

"Good. But I really want you to go up there and keep an eye on things for me." At the look that crossed Seth's face, Jake sighed. "I know that her parents and all can take care of her. I just feel better having some of my family up there with her. Someone I can communicate with without all of them knowing. And take Leah with you. She needs a change of scenery."

"You got it, boss. How often do you want us to make sure that we're phased to contact you?"

"Every couple of days. If something's really important, one of you can make the run back and tell me."

Seth nodded and set off to find his sister and tell her about Jake's newest orders.

Meanwhile, Jake walked into the house to see how his father was doing.

Not four hours later, Leah and Seth were in wolf form and heading north. _'I wish I knew what bug had crawled up Jake's butt.'_

'_Not our place to know. Besides it could be that he got tired of Blondie cracking all those dog jokes. I never did understand how he could put up with that leech.'_

'_Sis, you know that there's more to this story. I, for one want to know what made him leave Nessie like that.'_

'_I'm telling you, Seth, don't ask questions that you're not ready to hear the answers to. If they want to tell us, they will. Until then, we just do as we were told and watch over the bloodsuckers.'_ The two ran for a long time in silence.

Bella was amazed to see the two wolves come out of the forest. She hadn't expected to see Seth and Leah.

She took out some of Jake's clothes for Seth and a few things that they had bought just for Leah. The two of them got dressed and walked up to the house.

"Jake sent us. He wouldn't tell us what happened but he thought it would be a good idea to have us here for some odd reason," Leah explained.

"Where's Nessie?" Seth asked.

"She's in her room, crying because of that big lug. I don't think she's stopped crying since the night she went into the city with her friends."

"Can I talk to her, Bella?" Leah could hear Nessie crying now. She worried about the little one. After all, she was still just a kid and if Jake had hurt her, Alpha or not, Leah was going to teach him a thing or two.

"You can try, Leah. I'll be grateful if you can get through to her."

Leah headed into the house and followed the salty scent of tears to one bedroom on the third floor. She knocked softly. "Nessie, can I come in?"

"I guess," she sobbed quietly.

Leah walked in. "Want to tell me why Jake ran back to La Push but sent Seth and I up here to watch over you?"

Nessie gently lifted one hand and touched it to Leah's face, showing Leah the whole night. "Jake hates me," she whispered after it was done.

"Jake could never hate you, Nessie. He adores you."

"He saw my eyes. I'd had human blood. It disgusted him."

"Let me see if I read this right. You think he hates you because you drank human blood?" Nessie nodded. "But I'd be willing to bet that he didn't know anything about the events of the night. He probably smelled the guy's scent on you from the blood and thought that you'd used the trip with your friends to cover up you seeing some other guy. Typical Jake. He always runs off before he has the whole story. And he talks about me being messed up in the head."

"Leah, I want him back." Her voice sounded kind of weak from the crying. "I want my Jacob back."

"Give him some time, sweetie. He'll come back. He can't help it. He's been there for you since you were born. Just give him some time to pull his thick skull out of his butt."

"You can't tell him about what happened. He'd never understand." She had just about bolted up out of the bed.

"Don't worry, Nessie. I'm not going to tell him. I'll let Seth be the one to report to him when it's time. I promise that I won't tell him a thing."

A knock sounded softly at the door. "Can I come in, Renesmee?"

"Yes." The patriarch of the family walked into the room and cautiously approached his granddaughter.

"How do you feel today?"

"Tired."

Carlisle nodded. Leah decided to ask her question. "Carlisle, how much did you tell Jake the other night?"

"He didn't give me a chance to tell him what had happened. I had mentioned that something had happened to Nessie and then he burst into the room. He doesn't know the whole story."

She turned back to the young woman on the bed. "See? I told you. He probably smelled the guy on you because of the blood and freaked. He didn't even stop to ask any questions. He probably thinks you were seeing someone behind his back."

"Did he say how long he would be gone?" Carlisle's question threw Leah off.

"Sorry, Doc. He didn't say. Why?"

"I was hoping he'd be back for the trial."

"What trial?"

"Nessie's. We're trying to settle with the man's family but they insist she has to go to prison for what happened. They make it sound like she lured him into the alley in order to kill him." Nessie's head bowed in shame.

Leah caught her chin. "Renesmee, listen to me because I'm only going to say this one time. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG. He attacked you. He would have committed the most horrible crime on the planet against you if you hadn't defended yourself. You are a brave and beautiful girl. And trust me, no matter what lawyers that family hires, Doc here can hire better. I'm sure of it."

"But I killed him. He's dead and it's my fault."

Leah wrapped the teary-eyed girl in strong and caring arms. "Poor Nessie. I'll have Seth tell Jake about the trial. I'm sure he'll come back."

Nessie shook her head. "I don't want him told. I don't want him to feel an obligation to come back. I want him to come back because he wants to. Besides he doesn't want me anymore. And now I'm going to be locked up for the rest of my life." She threw herself back to the bed, sobbing once again.

Leah sighed and left the room with Carlisle. "Has she been like this since Jake left?"

"Yes. She cries and cries and then nothing. Alice, Rose and Bella take turns going in and getting her in the shower every morning. She doesn't do anything. It's even a fight to get her to eat anything. And she hasn't hunted."

"She won't hunt?"

"No. She says she just doesn't feel like it without Jake here. That it's something the two of them do."

"Emmett's built kind of like Jake. Why won't she go with him?"

"She won't even talk to Emmett. When we brought her home that night, Emmett walked up to her. She screamed and hid behind Bella and Esme. I found out later why. Her attacker could have been Emmett's twin."

"That sucks for Emmett. I'm sure that bothers him more than he'll admit."

"That's putting it mildly. But we can't even mention his name in her presence."

At the foot of the stairs, Leah and Carlisle parted ways. Heading outside, Leah threw back her head and screamed.

When she finished, she turned to Rosalie standing beside her who nodded. "I know how you feel. I wanted to tear the bastard apart myself. When Carlisle told me that our girl had taken off his head, I was proud of her for defending herself. But then I saw what this whole situation was doing to Nessie and my opinion changed. But now, I want to kick Jake's ass for bailing on her that way."

"Amen," Leah said, glad that she wasn't the only one.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two weeks, Leah made sure that she didn't phase. She didn't want to break her word to Nessie. Besides, the girl had a point. If Jake came back because he felt that he had to, she would always wonder if love had ever been part of the equation.

The family had been careful not to say anything about Nessie's trial when they knew Seth was close enough to hear it. But by their very silence had aroused a suspicion in the young man. He knew that something was up and he was determined to find out what it was.

The day of the trial dawned dark and gloomy. The family and Leah left early, leaving Seth asleep in the guest room.

When they arrived Emmett sat down in the back of the courtroom so as to make things more comfortable for his niece. Nessie saw what he did and walked back to him.

"Emmett?" He looked up at her. "Come sit with the family. I'm missing one person today. I don't want to be without two."

Emmett took the hand that she held out to him, careful not to make any sudden movements. He stood up and held out his arms. She stepped into them and he wrapped her up more gently than anyone who didn't know him would think him capable of.

The two walked up front and Emmett sat down next to Rose in the front row.

Not ten minutes after they left, Seth woke up. He had heard more than they thought he had. He made his way to the courthouse and sat down in the back of the courtroom.

Seth felt the whole world just disappear when he saw her. Her red hair was brilliant, gorgeous compared to the red-headed leech they'd torn apart to protect Bella. Her eyes called to him, the vibrant green sparkling with a love of life.

"Your name?"

"Officer Danielle Montgomery."

As the questioning continued, Seth just sat up straight and watched the young woman on the stand. Leah watched him watching her and rolled her eyes.

Emmett had also noticed Seth come in and sit in the back row. When he straightened up, Emmett was curious about his reaction. He turned to Leah. "What's with him?"

"He just imprinted. Apparently on the officer on the stand." Leah chuckled, even though she was thoroughly annoyed at her brother. He'd always made fun of the imprinted wolves with her. She'd counted on him not imprinting for a very long time.

Jasper had his hand over his mouth, trying to keep from chuckling at Seth's sudden emotional overload.

Nessie didn't move. She'd heard Leah comment and knew what was going on. Edward heard his daughter's thoughts and felt his dead heart break for her.

_'Imprinting is so important. But Jake left me. He just walked away. It can't be that important if the wolf in question can just walk away from his imprint like that. Of course, I'm such a freak that it would be just like me to screw up something as important as an imprint.'_

Bella could almost feel her daughter's pain and wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in her arms and shelter her from all of this. Of course, she also wanted to beat Jake for allowing Nessie to go through this without him.

Emmett got a good chuckle going just moments later when Officer Shaun Pelson took the stand. Leah's eyes were glued to his ice blue ones from the start. Thick black hair made her fingers itch to run through it.

Jasper knew immediately what had happened. He chuckled softly, sending a thought to Edward. _'Leah can't be so smug now. She imprinted too.'_

Edward nodded, his thoughts more focused on the petite young woman directly in front of him. His daughter found herself not caring if they convicted her or not. After all, as far as she was concerned, her life was over anyway if she didn't have Jake.

As the trial continued, Nessie felt herself sinking deeper into her despair. She felt as if she'd been dropped into a deep pit with the bottom still dropping deeper and deeper.

Of course, it didn't take the jury long to reach a verdict of not guilty.

Everyone except Nessie let out a sigh of relief. Jasper noticed that she had sighed with resignation. He looked at Edward in alarm.

"Let's take her home," Carlisle said quietly. Edward led the way as they left the courtroom.

Shaun and Danielle stood on the steps of the courthouse, watching as the family led the youngest member out into the overcast day. The normally graceful Nessie stumbled several times, causing Emmett to pick her up. With her safely cradled in his strong arms, they finished the trip to the car.

"You'd think she'd be happier about the verdict," Shaun commented.

"Remember the big guy that came into the hospital with her mom and sister that night? He wasn't here."

"That's our cousin. He misinterpreted the whole situation and ran off. Poor Nessie's been a basket case ever since. She adores him." The two officers turned to see Leah and Seth right behind them. "Hi. I'm Seth Clearwater. This is my sister Leah."

"Danielle Montgomery. Shaun Pelson." Shaun was puzzled. Danielle had never just stared at a guy before.

"I wanted to thank you for being there that night. Nessie is a very sensitive girl. She's always been very sheltered. She's very special to her family."

Seth wanted to chuckle seeing Leah just staring at the man in front of her. He met Danielle's eyes and smiled at her.

"Maybe we'll see you around sometime." Danielle still hadn't said one single word. Shaun shook Seth's hand and kissed Leah's. "At least I hope so," he murmured, gazing straight into Leah's eyes.

Leah actually blushed at his open admiration. Seth actually did chuckle. He stepped up to the young woman he'd imprinted on and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be around for a while. You can call me at this number if you want to," he whispered in her ear, pressing a slip of paper into her hand. "I'll be listening for the phone to ring. I hope it does."

Danielle blushed a shade of red that Seth had only seen on Bella when she was human. He chuckled deep in his chest. He stepped back for a moment and turned to face his sister.

"Leah, we need to get going. The Cullens will be wondering what happened to us." Leah nodded and whispered, "I'll see you around, Shaun." Then she followed her brother to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, all of the Cullens went to school. Nessie was a freshman. Edward, Bella and Alice were sophomores while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all juniors.

Nessie felt herself dragging more and more as the day wore on. She felt tired and weak as she walked into her final class of the day. She didn't answer any questions or participate in any way which worried her teacher. She'd always been a bright student, eager to participate in the activities of the class.

When the final bell rang, Nessie stood up, only to practically fall back into the chair.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" the teacher asked.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Anthony. Just need to rest for a moment."

"What about your family? Aren't they waiting for you?"

'_Daddy, send Uncle Emmett to get me. I can't stand up.'_ She smiled at the man. "They'll come and get me when I don't show up out front."

Not more than a few seconds later, Emmett walked into the room. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she tried to pull herself to her feet only to have her knees completely give out under her. Emmett was beside her in a second and scooped her into his arms. He grabbed her backpack with one hand and carried her out to the car.

Settling her in the backseat with her parents, Emmett sped home to have Carlisle check the young woman over.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he met them at the door.

"I don't know. She apparently can't stand up. Can't even lift her arms enough to wrap them around anyone's neck. Carlisle, what's happening?"

"I don't know, Edward. I'm almost thinking that it has something to do with the imprint and the fact that Jacob's been gone for so long. She hasn't been away from him this long in her whole life."

"I've had enough of his hurt pride bullshit," Leah fumed. She headed for the woods.

"Leah, no!" yelled Bella. But Leah didn't listen.

"Bella, come inside and help me with our daughter," Edward said, taking his wife's hand.

Bella followed him inside, turning at the doorway to look at the woods where Leah had disappeared. "This is a mistake," she whispered just before walking into the house with her husband.

Leah sat on her haunches in the forest as Seth came out to phase and make his usual report to Jake. As soon as he phased, she got hit with the questions.

'_What's going on, Leah?'_

'_I'm tired of seeing how much Nessie's hurt by his absence. He needs to know what this is doing to her. He's not thinking about her just himself and how hurt he's been by this whole thing.'_

'_Nessie asked you not to tell him.'_

'_Not to tell me what?'_ Jake was here. Leah took a deep breath and opened the memories of the past two weeks. She showed him the memories of the night that Nessie was attacked that she had shared with her. Then, the final nail in the coffin; she showed him Emmett carrying Nessie to the car because she couldn't walk. _'What was all that?'_

'_It's what you did to her, Jake. She made me promise not to tell you but I can't sit back and watch her die because of your stubborn pride.'_

'_She was attacked that night? That's why I smelled another man all over her?'_

'_She was nearly raped. It would have happened if she hadn't snapped and tore off the man's head. But as bad as that would have hurt her, it's nothing compared to what you've done to her. You need to come back. Unless you want her to die. The doc thinks this is all about the imprint. She's never been away from you this long. If you ever cared for either her or Bella, come back. Save her.'_

The two of them heard the mournful howl that echoed through the link between them. They joined Jake's misery with their own. The howls rang through the forest into the late afternoon.

The Cullen home mourned with the wolves for the child that was slipping away from them. There was nothing they could do to save her. They all knew that now.

Only Jake could save their beautiful little girl. The only question was would he.

Jake had started running back toward the Cullen home as soon as he explained things to Billy.

"Go back to her. I'll be fine, Jake. Just make sure you pick up the phone once in a while and call me."

"I will, Dad. Thank you."

He phased and ran into the woods, praying that he wasn't too late.

Edward sat on the front porch with his head in his hands. Jasper had run off because he couldn't handle the emotions tearing the family apart. Alice had promised him that she would call as soon as anything changed.

That had been a fight he'd hated to see. Alice and Jasper never fought. They loved each other so much that they didn't even need to talk to communicate. Look at the way they'd been at the airport when she and Bella had brought him back from Italy.

He'd almost felt like he was peeking through their bedroom window watching them.

Bella was upstairs sitting beside their miracle child. She was so torn between wanting to stay with Nessie and not wanting to see her wasting away that it physically hurt Edward to watch.

Alice was torn between running after Jasper and staying with her niece.

Esme and Carlisle just sat on the couch in the living room comforting each other. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the floor outside Nessie's room wrapped in each other's arms.

He could hear Bella's sad voice talking to their daughter. "Daddy loves you too, baby. It just hurts him so much to see you like this. It reminds him of what Jake showed him of how I had been when he left me for my own good. Not like it helped any. I was miserable without your dad. I felt like there was a giant hole that had been torn open in my chest. But after Daddy came back to me and we got married, I was whole again. Or at least I thought I was. You were what made me whole, baby. My little nudger. I fell in love with you from the moment I figured out that you were there. As much as I went through while I was pregnant with you, I would do it all again for you. If it meant having you healthy again, I would go through all of it again without even thinking about it. Come back, baby. Please. I'm begging you." Her voice broke and Edward could almost see that she had collapsed against their daughter sobbing without tears for the daughter she might lose.

_'If she dies, I'll kill him. I'll rip his head off and shove it up his …'_

Just then, a large russet wolf burst through the trees. Jacob was back. The question was: was he in time to save Nessie?


	6. Chapter 6

Jake nodded at Edward, who stood up and led him inside. The wolf was huge and he wasn't sure what Jake could do in this form to let Nessie know that he was there.

The wolf lay down on the floor and told him to put his little girl on the floor with her head on his side. Edward did.

The huge wolf's head craned around to nudge Nessie gently before settling down on the floor. All they could do now was wait.

Four hours later, Edward noticed that his daughter was breathing easier than she had in two days. Her color was getting better and she didn't seem so limp.

Two days later, as everyone watched with baited breath, Nessie opened her eyes for the first time. Jake hadn't left her side for that whole time. She looked around and saw her entire family nearby. Then she realized that she was laying against a furry body.

Turning her head, she noticed the russet colored fur of her wolf. "Jake?" Her voice was rough but she was heard. His head turned until one of his eyes lit on her face.

She giggled weakly as he licked her face: his way of telling her that he was glad to see her.

"Jacob!" Bella scolded. Both of them knew that she wouldn't like it if she'd ever seen him do it. But right now, she didn't care. Her baby was alive. Nessie was alive and it was all because Jake came back.

She knelt beside his head and lifted his head to look at her. "You saved me again, Jake. By saving her, you saved me. Thank you."

She hugged the shaggy wolf and then hugged her daughter.

Nessie curled up, facing her wolf's head and drifted back to sleep.

Over the next few days, Nessie steadily grew stronger. Jake, with very few exceptions, didn't leave her side.

He'd carry her into the bathroom for a shower each morning and evening and then sit outside the bathroom door to make sure that she was okay. When she was done, he carried her back to her bed where he would stretch out with her resting against his chest.

Edward frequently found the two of them sitting in the porch swing, napping. In fact, he'd taken a few pictures of it and had them stored on his computer.

Six days after Jake's return, he finally let her walk down the stairs to the living room on her own. He was right beside her the whole way though and ready to catch her if she fell.

The whole family had been thrilled to see her return to the land of the living. They had all been waiting at the bottom of the steps for her. Seth and Dani were there as were Shaun and Leah. Everyone was there. Nessie felt so much love flowing through the room, even without Jasper's help, that she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Jake kept an arm around her as everyone stepped forward to tell her how happy they were that she was better.

"Nessie, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Danielle Montgomery. She was one of the officers on the scene that night."

"Seth, did you imprint on her?" Nessie exclaimed. He blushed as he nodded. "I'm so happy for you!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Then, she surprised Dani by hugging her too. "Welcome to the family!"

"Someone else you need to welcome, Nessie," Leah said, stepping forward with Shaun in tow. "This is my imprint, Shaun Pelson, Danielle's brother."

"Oh Leah, that's so awesome!" She hugged Leah and then turned to Shaun. "Welcome to the strangest family on earth!" She giggled as she took in his blush and the way he ducked his head at her exuberance.

Jake pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her head. "I wish I hadn't run off the way I did. I've already apologized to Nessie. Now I'm apologizing to the rest of you. I should have waited for an explanation and I nearly lost the woman I love because of my quick temper. The only thing I can be glad of is that I didn't hurt her the same way that Sam did Emily. Of course, I know that you won't be able to just forgive me. Hell, I can't forgive myself yet. But I'm back and I don't plan on leaving, at least not without Nessie, for a long time to come."

"Well, two good things came of this whole mess," Nessie said, almost bouncing. "Seth and Leah both imprinted. Of course, it's kind of funny that a brother and sister imprinted on a brother and sister. But, Aunt Alice, we get to plan weddings!"

"Not until Rose and I get done with another one," Alice responded slyly.

Jake stepped around Nessie and went to his knees in front of her. "Nessie, I love you. I'm more sorry than I can say for what I've put you through. But I have to ask this. Will you marry me?"

Edward's mouth fell open. Bella, knowing what he was about to say, simply put her hand over his mouth before leaning over and whispering in his ear. "Not now. We'll talk about it later."

"Of course, Jake. I want nothing more. But we have to wait until I'm old enough. After all, I may have the body of a sixteen year old but I'm still only seven," she giggled.

"But you have the smarts of a college grad. I'm willing to wait. In the meantime, maybe you can help your aunts plan for two other weddings." He leaned in to her ear, knowing that the wolves and vampires would hear it anyway. "Just don't make me wait a full eleven years. I don't know if I could handle it."

"Never. I'll let you know when I'm ready." She kissed his cheek before grabbing Leah and Danielle by the hand and dragging them over to where Alice and Rose had wedding books laid out all over the table. "So are we planning three weddings or just two?"

"Three," Dani and Leah said together. They had both agreed on that: they loved their brothers but they didn't want to share their wedding with them.

Bella kissed her husband's cheek before heading over to the table to join the planning. Esme joined in as well.

"Well, guys, who's up for a Halo tournament?" Emmett asked, knowing that the women would be planning for a long time to come. All of the guys followed him into the other room.


End file.
